The object of the invention are thickened compositions for dyeing and/or lightening/bleaching keratin fibers, particularly human hair, that contain direct and/or oxidation dyes and/or bleaching/oxidizing agents and a special thickener, as well as a method for coloring and/or bleaching hair by use of such compositions,
Coloring and bleaching compositions are usually in the form of aqueous preferably thickened-solutions or emulsions. Oxidation dyes and bleaching compositions as a rule consist of two components (i) a carrier composition containing the dyes or the bleaching agent and (ii) an oxidizing agent, said components being mixed with one another prior to use and then applied to the hair. Mixing will produce a higher or lower viscosity, depending on the viscosity and mixing ratio of the two components. Normally a good adhesion (i.e. a higher viscosity) of the ready-to-use composition is appreciated. In addition, the hairdressers often needs for their work higher viscosities, for example for special strand or sheet techniques and when special work is to be done with the dye brush or the highlighting brush.